conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Conspiracy Theory In The Union of Everett
Like the United States before it, the Union of Everett is filled with conspiracy theories regarding all forms of conspiracies from political to the military to sciences. Conspiracy Theory Conspiracy theory was originally a neutral descriptor for any claim of civil, criminal, or political conspiracy. However, it has become largely pejorative and used almost exclusively to refer to any fringe theory which explains a historical or current event as the result of a secret plot by conspirators of almost superhuman power and cunning. Conspiracy theories are viewed with skepticism by scholars because they are rarely supported by any conclusive evidence and contrast with institutional analysis, which focuses on people's collective behavior in publicly known institutions, as recorded in scholarly material and mainstream media reports, to explain historical or current events, rather than speculate on the motives and actions of secretive coalitions of individuals. Scholars argue that conspiracy theory goes beyond the boundaries of rational criticism when it becomes nonfalsifiable. Such a theory is a closed system of ideas which explains away contradictory evidence by claiming that the conspirators themselves planted it. The term “conspiracy theory” is therefore often used dismissively in an attempt to characterize a belief as outlandishly false and held by a person judged to be a crank or a group confined to the lunatic fringe. Such characterization is often the subject of dispute due to its possible unfairness and inaccuracy. List of Conspiracy Theories *'Extraterrestrials' **Recovered Alien Bodies: Many theorists believe the Everetti military possesses deceased alien bodies in hidden military labs under bases such as Fort Kentucky or the Pentastar. The United States had initially recovered dead bodies from the Roswell crash in 1947. Dead Grey bodies are a major part of extraterrestrial conspiracy theories in both the former United States. Since Everett's inheritance of U.S. operations, dead aliens bodies are said to have been moved to Everetti control at bases including Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Ohio. **Live Alien Alliances: Some theorists claim the Union of Everett is secretly alligned with extraterrestrials of Grey/Reticulan origin. Due to the Everetti government's stance against organizations such as the Free Masons, Bilderberg Group and its policy against former U.S. President Bush, Reptilian allignment theories are generally ignored. It is said by theorists that the Union of Everett has Grey aliens working inside secret bases such as Fort Kentucky who provide technology to the military. **Government/Alien Conspiracy: The former U.S. President Bush and other government leaders around the world are said to be Reptilian aliens in disguise as humans. There claimed goals are to take over the world. Reptilian conspiracy theory overall does not exist in Everett though some groups claim former Secretary of the Treasury was a Reptilian alien whose conspiracy was to take over the Everetti government. Some theorists have claimed Secretary of State Xavier Dupont to be a Reptilian alien. *'Unidentified Flying Objects' **Black Triangles: Black Triangles are a frequently reported UFO seen in the Union of Everett and countries such as Belgium, the Netherlands, United Kingdom and United States. It is believed by many that black triangular air craft or space craft are either secret military technology and experimental craft or are alien space ships. Many black triangle sightings in Everett occur near military bases and most frequently near Fort Kentucky Air Force Base, Area Q and Wright-Patterson Air Force Base. Since the early 1990's black triangles have existed in the form of the F-177 Nighthawk stealth attack fighter and the more recent B-2 Spirit stealth bomber. Some theorists and leaks from the military hint a newer black triangle fighter aircraft which has not yet been released. **Flying Saucers: Flying saucers are the most commonly reported form of UFO sighting world wide. Flying disks have been depicted in ancient pictures, glyphs and paintings for thousands of years. The first flying disk to be captured was by the United States in 1947 with the Roswell crash. Since then, conspiracy theory regarding the existence of flying saucers has existed in both the United States and Everett. In 2004, the Union of Everett announced confirmation of United States UFO knowledge in a large disclosure to the public. Flying disks were one thing released to the public. Theorists claim Everett possesses experimental programs regarding flying disks. Since August of 2010, flying disk aircraft have been spotted over military bases such as Fort Kentucky and Area Q. **Captured Crashed UFO's: In 2004 the Union of Everett stated it possessed technology from downed UFOs which led to confirmation of United States captured UFO theories. While disclosed to the public, UFO technology remains overall secretive and developments using the technology take place at Fort Kentucky Air Force Base or Area Q. **Extraterrestrial UFO Technology: In 2004 Everett announced it possessed technology recovered from downed UFOs. Many recent advancements are claimed to be from reverse engineered technology including anti-gravity, artificial gravity, magnetized fusion generators, Limited Artificial Intelligence and Everett's military internet coding, named Glyphix. *'Government Conspiracies' **Black Helicopters: Black helicopter conspiracy started in the United States regarding conspiracies of government takeovers. It also includes alien conspiracies, black-ops operations and other secret military programs. **Department of the Paranormal: Much theories exist regarding the establishment of the Department of the Paranormal in 2005 under orders from President Spencer. The Paranormal Control & Investigation agency performs government and military investigations into the paranormal and supernatural including aliens, spirits and hauntings, demonology, cryptzoology and other para-sciences. Over severals years of investigation, the government has confirmed the existence of spiritual beings which have been classified as a new kingdom of species called EMSE or Electro-Magnetic Spiritual Entities. What they are overall was declared to be still under investigation. To open up the agency to the public, in 2009, a TV series was created called Combat X, which allowed for camera crews to follow investigators or there work. While investigatory work is open to the public, much deeper scientific research remains secretive. *'President Spencer' **Atheist NWO: With the establishment of President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer in 2003, conspiracy theories broke out regarding her religious affiliations. She is a stated Atheist, claiming not to believe in God nor any religion at all. During her administration she has launched a campaign against religious involvement in the government, removing "under God" from the Pledge of Allegiance as well as barring the use of "In God We Trust" in government buildings, on coins and paper money and changing the national motto as well. Under her administration, several major Christian organizations have come under attack from the Department of Homeland Security with its recent Terrorism Watch List, which marked over a dozen religious organizations as "Hate Groups", banning several from the country. Religious right-wing conspiracy theorists claim President Spencer is paving the way for establishing an Atheist state and a future ban of religion. **Gay Agenda: President Spencer has never confirmed nor denied her sexual orientation publically. She is also single and not in a relationship. Because of this, many theorize a secret orientation she is a lesbian. Her views and administration's hard line establishment of LGBT rights and protections under Federal law and attacks against anti-gay religious organizations and bans of several notable groups including the hardcore anti-gay Westboro Baptist Church, has led many to believe she is either bisexual or lesbian. Some right-wing groups claim she is part of the so-called "Gay Agenda". After coming out as a lesbian, anti-gay groups used this are proof that President Spencer was a homosexual agent in the government trying to instate a gay agenda. *'Places' **Fort Kentucky Air Force Base: Fort Kentucky is a military installation in Kentucky which is rooted deep in conspiracy theories. It is believed that captured UFOs and dead alien bodies are kept in the base's underground facilities. It is also said that living aliens work in the base, providing help to researchers regarding alien technology. Black triangle craft and high tech space craft are also said to be built at the base. Several developments did come from Fort Kentucky including the SF-22 Raptor II, SF-09 Predator, Expedition-class shuttles, Glyphix computer coding, magnetically confined fusion generators and Everett's droids. The existence of the Extraterrestrial Communications Radio (ECR) dish on the base leads to claims that the base communicates with alien planets and vessels. The secrecy of the underground facilities leads to various conspiracies as well. **Area Q Air & Naval Testing Ground: Area Q is a highly top secret military installation in the middle region of Quebec. It is also the site of many UFO sightings including black triangles and bizarre auroras in the skies. Electro-magnetics technology is said to be tested at the base which is why the green, red and blue auroras appear above the base. Area Q is also a testing ground for fusion weapons and fusion weapons development is classified. A large bombing range exists at the base. Some witnesses have claimed to have seen green or blue beams shoot down from the skies over the base in the early 2000's which were later confirmed to be test shots of the Planetary Defense System. **Area M Air Force Base: Area M is another highly secret military installation in northern Quebec. It is so secret that the Everetti military has established a 100 mile exclusion zone around the base in which civilian persons are not allowed to enter. Auroras are spotted over the base frequently like as seen at Area Q which leads to theories about electro-magnetic weapons testing. Satellite imagery of the base results in blurred out images due to high levels of electro-magnetism in the region. **The Pentastar: The Pentastar is Everett's headquarters for the Department of Defense. It is also home to the Department of the Paranormal. It is confirmed the Pentastar possesses deep bunkers and a base under the building which is designed to secure the government during war time in the event of attack. It is said the Paranormal Control & Investigation possesses research labs underground as well. These theories are played out in the TV series, Slayer: Darkness Conspires, in which the PCI headquarters is located under the Pentagon which also contains labs and captured monsters and demons. *'Technology' **Electro-Magnetic Weapons: Due to leaks in the military it is said the Union of Everett possesses an array of EMP weapons based in space. This is unconfirmed by the government. EMP weapons are confirmed to exist aboard bomber planes and through the use of fusion detonations at altitude. **Military Internet: The Union of Everett's military internet system utilizes a secret coding called Glyphix, which the government claims is reverse engineered from downed UFO technology. **Weather Control/Modification: As part of conspiracy theory with Everett's Area M base, it is claimed that the HAARP program inherited from the United States continues to take place at Area M. Theorists claim that HAARP can generate electro-magnetic waves powerful enough to generate earthquakes, cause tsunamis and alter the weather over targeted regions of the world. It is said from military leaks that an array of supertall electro-magnetic broadcast towers exist at Area M, which near 4,000 feet in height and almost a mile into the underground. **Emergency Detection System/INDS: Conspiracy theorists claim the EDS inoculation can be used to control minds, track people anywhere globally or to instantly kill people on command. This is debunked by medical research into the system. Private investigators, United Nations scientists, foreign government researchers and a variety of hacker groups, including Anonymous and WikiLeaks have released data on the EDS system, further debunking paranoid anti-government groups claims the EDS devices can be used in any other manner than for its CDC and DOJ claimed uses and features. Government Declassification Category:Union of Everett